


Glitchy Mysteries- AU Convo

by ChaosDancer12, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Convo, ChaosDancer12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: an au convo that happened on Chapter 20 of "In Which Being Soulless Isn't Just Being An Asshole-bla bla bla long title-" with ChaosDancer12Sorry i ended up posting this late~These are internetless, godless lands
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 454
Kudos: 33





	Glitchy Mysteries- AU Convo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosDancer12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/gifts).



ChaosDancer12:

.... I can just see Error being turned into a cat or something and Ink just takes the cat in and he looks after it....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Hhhhhhhhhh

_It's a mode Error decided to download right at that moment, Ink was looking for him, found this cat instead and was like 'Hey there, I'mma call you Glitchy, I can't find Error anywhere so maybe you're his cat?' but he isn't entirely sure either because would Error of all people like a glitchy cat?_

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Error is panicking, trying to tell Ink that the cat is him, and the code is just not listening to him.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

A whole series of Ink with Error as a cat, it's just detective Conan except Shinichi is Error and Glitchy (cat) is Conan...

Actually, the reason why Error is a cat is because he was in a near death situation against some bad guy and he ended up downloading a mode as a last minute effort to keep himself alive. Now he disguises himself as a cat that simply got bugged like few of the many other survivors from Error's destruction.

And Ink ends up being Ran.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yes! And PJ is one of the Detective Boys!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Absolutely

_Yes_

There be a large group of detective boys.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Dream and Nightmare are forced to work for the Bad guys because they are using Cross as a hostage against them.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Neither of them know who they are, all they know is that they can communicate with them through mysterious means, and that they suddenly made Cross vanish.

Meanwhile, Cross is walking in a void, trying to find a way out, and slowly losing his mind as he tries to keep track of time through practice. Occasionally he attempts to fight the invisible person that comes in and leaves food.

There are only a few times when he gets to have a glimpse out of the void he's been thrown into. He can't go through those glimpses, but he can shout out loud and send a message. Error is the one that can hear whenever Cross does this.

Cross: rrrrEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Error: mmmROOOOWWWWWWW

Ink: Glitchy? What's wrong?

Meanwhile, Ink is starting to get worried about where Error is. At least Glitchy is there to keep him company, but more than that....Ink is worried about the multiverse.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep, because he has Dream and Nightmare running around and being evil, Error is missing and his cat is hearing things.

And then we have PJ, who keeps on finding the other Sans being blamed for things that they didn't do.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

oof like what?

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Fell being framed for murder, Classic being framed for stealing, and the ironic thing is that Killer, Dust and Horror have been staying out of trouble but no one believes them...

Even if Blue and Epic have photos of them on a beach.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ wants nothing to do with this at first but then Palette, Goth, Hove, Stain and Time Kid force him into investigating with them.

How this happened is that PJ finds people believing this framings stupid and explains to them word by word who and what most likely actually did the deed. It turns out Nightmare's and Dream's power are put into use to corrupt the other inhabitants of AU into acting a certain way.

Problem is, because he actually revealed himself to be smart enough to deduce stuff, with Time Kid definitely annoying him into doing it by saying all the false facts, he ends up playing detective with his other siblings.

Time Kid is technicality the oldest, but also the youngest among them, and he abuses this privilege a lot in the group.

Hove is the mom of the group, and is tired of everyone's denial bs.

Hove: Don't you want to talk about your feelings PJ?

PJ: No.

Palette: I do!

Hove: We know Palette.

Palette: I'm sad!

Hove: We know Palette.

Error at this point is thought to be dead instead of missing, even by the Creators themselves, and this makes Ink very nervous.

Ink keeps investigating the entire Multiverse, and as he gets deeper and deeper into finding evidence regarding Error's disappearance , Error, in cat form starts to get nervous.

Ink ends up collaborating with the kids for this. PJ threatens to go and hop onto the next multiverse over.

TK: Awww come on, you care about us too much~

PJ: I don't care about any one of you.

Ink, scoffs: I suggest that if you're going to be in denial, try not to insult me in such a way. You're not soulless enough.

PJ: *glares at Ink*

Ink: *raises a lazy eyebrow*

PJ: *smirks* Oh? Then why are you looking so hard for Error if you don't care?

Ink: *blinks owlishly* The multiverse's entire balance depends on having a Creator and a Destroyer-

PJ: -Which are titles that the Creators themselves could easily pass onto a new Ink and Error. They can easily replace anyone of us if they wanted to. Why do you care? *is now walking towards Ink to stand in front of him menacingly*

Ink: *hands slightly tightening on Glitchy in his lap, posture and face deceptively lazy* I can't trust the next Destroyer to be just as entertaining can I?

PJ: *silently stares the other down, then flatly speaks* You're soulless.

Ink: Astute observa-

PJ: *angrily* How the fuck are you in love with him?

Everyone freezes.

The silent, unspoken question is 'How the fuck can you love him when you can't love any one of us?'

PJ is so incredibly angry that he just goes and shortcuts to another AU before Hove or Time Kid could stop him.

Glitchy is absolutely in shock because holy shit Ink loves him and holy shit he's pretty sure PJ was crying.

Ink's face had gone blank by then. He drops Glitchy out of his lap and goes to follow after PJ.

Hove: *getting up with a wide look in her eyes* Mama No-*pauses realizing her slip*

Ink: *stops only momentarily with a soulless look on his face that somehow looks anguished, hand moves as if to touch Hove's face then pauses* I will come back. *then he dissapears into a puddle of ink*

Palette:....He does care doesn't he?

Hove: *breath hitches*

Time Kid: *is calmly watching everything that's unfolding*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Glitchy is just panicking in his head.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Of course.

All this time Glitchy is just like-

Oh shit

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And the Creators don't go anything, because this is more interesting to watch than the fights between Ink and Error.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

yep yep

Btw, you can take your time answering if you want to. It's pretty late here where I am now after all, so I'm probably gonna get knocked out soon.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Killer, Horror and Dust get bored of the beach, so they start to follow the kids around, making snarky comments.

And Ink just chases after PJ.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Killer, Horror and Dust learn to act like the adults they are.

PJ finally ends up having to take a break while Ink hasn't even broken a sweat. And they end up having an unwilling(on PJ's part) talk.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep, which is ended by Nightmare popping in to kidnap PJ, because the kid is kinda ruining his Boss's plans and he really wants Cross back.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink goes feral. And by feral I mean starting to tear down the multiverse in order to get to PJ. Nightmare may or may not have a few regrets.

Time Kid partially starts to blame himself for this incident because he had enticed PJ into working with him...but focuses more on asking CORE questions to help them out.

This is when Gradient and Chronicle come into play. The whereabouts of Chronicle's Library are so hidden that not even CORE!Frisk knows where exactly it is.

PJ tries to talk to Nightmare and Dream during his captivity, and manages to get information that there is someone else forcing Nightmare and Dream to do this. Well, they doesn't get this information willingly, he just deduces and draws a conclusion.

Chronicle's Library is one of the pillars of the multiverse, though a hidden one. The other pillars are Memoryverse, where memories are kept, Reapertale, where Life and Reaper's roles affect the multiverse as a whole, Dreamtale, Underswap, Underfell and Undertale itself.

Gradient has been hiding out in Chronicle's library because he has leads and information on where Cross exactly is. Problem: If he gets Cross out the entity behind all of this will find out where he is. The entity has been after him for quite a while now because of his ability to mess with both the creation and destruction of the coding of the universe, and ability to get anywhere.

What Gradient does is get Glitchy to help him out. Glitchy acts like a normal cat doing cat things, frees PJ, and immediately they both fall through a portal leading to Chronicle's library. Nightmare and Dream think that the cats presence caused glitches and errors to happen within the coding of the area they are in, as it happens normally with the bugs.

Only Ink and Error can officially get into Chronicle's library...Gradient and the kids that are related to Ink are additional visitors that are on the guest list.

Sometimes the Creators avatars can be seen around. Don't trust them to give any valuable information. Some will give riddles that speak the truth at best.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Cross is going mad in his prison.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Glitchy does his best to keep Cross sane while hiding his own identity, helps him keep count.

Still, by the time Cross finally breaks, he gets possessed.

Now Dream and Nightmare have bigger worries to deal with.

Ink fighting Nightmare and Dream be like;

"Get the FUCK away from my children."

it's the first time he refers to his children as 'his children'.

PJ accidentally calls Ink 'Mom' one time. They stumble over their words for a bit, but then decide not to take it back. No one mentions this but there are secretive grins shared all around and that pisses them off.

And I will say this again, there is no rush in answering back to me, take your time, this thread isn't going anywhere.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Okay, and Glitchy keeps on trying to tell them that he is Error.

Attempt 1

Glitchy: *hisses and plays with Error's strings.*

Attempt 5

Glitchy: *tries to eat Chocolate*

Ink: No Glitchy! Cats can't eat chocolate!

Attempt 100

Glitchy: *drags his blue scarf over to Ink*

Ink: *gasps* Glitchy! Did you find a clue?!

Glitchy: *Why isn't he listening to me?!*

Attempt I lost count

Glitchy: *keeps on slamming his paw on the word Error*

Gradient: Wait... Dad?!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ has already figured it out but wants to watch Error suffer.

i loved that so much by the way. 10/10 dialogue.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Attempt 5

PJ: *laughs at the look on Glitchy's face when Ink takes the chocolate away*

Attempt 100

PJ: *Puts rocks on the scarf to make it harder for Glitchy to drag it*

Attempt I lost count

PJ: Damn it Error! Why did you have to ruin my fun?!

And during all of the mysteries, Glitchy often finds the clues that they need...

Classic: But I didn't steal it!

Glitchy: *Bites the leg of the true culprit, before he pulls out the stolen item from where the culprit hid it*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

lakslnalnalnejnelnalndn

Yes/////

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Epic is the one to ask where Cross is.

Epic: Hey Goopy Dude, have you seen my bruh recently?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

anjlaklknnascm they were working on it.... Gradient explains to Epic.

Epic ends up volunteering to get targeted by the entity by covering for them while Gradient got Cross out.

Cross finally gets bailed out from that place and is absolutely feral from the lack of contact with other living beings for who knows how long, and with all the flashbacks he's getting of his own dead AU. He can't decide between fighting someone or just breaking down sobbing because he's finally out of that absolutely cold and lonely expanse.

Glitchy ends up being his emotional support animal because Cross recognizes his meow the most from that time. He can speak and talk and walk normally, but it's a little hard to communicate with him.

Epic nearly got captured but feral!Cross nearly ripped out whoevers hand was touching him, so now Epic just doesn't leave Cross's side.

I can't feel my fingers nor wrists.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Oh God, we just created our own AU/story, didn't we?

And Glitchy just wants to go back to being Error so he can calm Ink down.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

yes to both.

Ink is terrified, and at some point he quietly tells Glitchy,

"You know, PJ is right. I am in love with Error. I guess that's part of why I... I don't want to think about him being....gone." and he's obviously sad about this whole ordeal going on.

Either this keep going on like Conan does or we actually give this entity a name. What do you think?

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep, we gotta give this entity a name.

And Glitchy is blushing and he purrs, trying to comfort Ink, meowing...

"It's okay Ink, I'm right here, and I'll always be here."

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

This is a whole venture of-

Ink reconciling with his many children, the children reconciling with Ink, Error and Ink slowly getting together.

Also, you can come up with what the actual entity is. Started the thread an all.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Okay, and during the venture we have the kids running around, solving mysteries with PJ. Dream and Nightmare being the bad guys, with Cross being a hostage and Error being a cat.

I give this story/AU the name Glitchy Mysteries!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yay~ i wuv it.

_Honestly, I use XGaster too much. The Creators wouldn't fit. Maybe a Hacker Player, or another type of Glitch in the multiverse..._

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Why do I keep on thinking about Fatal Error...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Your call~

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Okay, so the Bad guy is actually Geno, but he got possessed by something.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper: _Something happened to my husband I can't find him anywhere_

PJ: Uh, what does he look like?

Reaper: *sobbing* _**BEAUTIFUL**_

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

PJ: I need details man, like weight, height, what clothes that he is wearing and anything that makes him stand out!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: There are too many Sanses around dude.

Reaper: Okay okay, I'm actually surprised you don't know him. You're friends with my kid right?

Goth: He's my mom.

PJ: Eh... we're acquaintances rather than friends?

Palette: I know what he looks like~

Stain: You've been living under a rock haven't you PJ?

PJ: You try keeping track of everyone in the entire multiverse.

Hove: Sibling, you need to get out more.

PJ: Can we focus on finding Goth's mom?

Goth: I thought Mom can't leave the save screen dad...

Reaper: Uh, right, some changes happened from the last time you visited kiddo.

Gradient: I can help out with searching for him I believe, do you have anything that's a valuable item to Geno with you? Something that's a integrated part of him?

Reaper: All I could find of him was this. *holds out a ripped up scarf piece*

Gradient: Yeah, that works *opens multiple screens, scans the fabric in Reaper's hands and stars to go through data*

TK: This will take a while.

Chronicle: I've never had this many people in my Library before...

Ink: Ah! Right! I was going to make chairs and a table for all of us!

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *Meows at Ink, before he tries to eat chocolate again*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Gradient: Mom, the cat is-*stops*

Gradient, whips head towards PJ: You knew.

PJ: *grins*

Glitchy: Mrooooowwwwww

Cross: ...*realizing exactly who his emotional support animal has been* Oh.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: *is confused, before he tries to stop Glitchy from eating the chocolate* No! Bad Glitchy! Chocolate kills cats!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Glitchy: *runs off with the chocolate and begins darting between bookshelves*

Ink: *runs after him* Bad cat! No!

Gradient:...

PJ:...

Gradient: You realize Dad will kill you once he turns back?

PJ: Worth it.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: So, the cat, is Error..... What happened to him?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Dunno.

Gradient: I...According to data he was almost dying, so he had to go into another form in order to survive...

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Oh.... Have any of you seen Nightmare and Dream lately? Because the last time that I saw them, they were acting a bit off to me...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

TK:...Uh, well-

PJ: What kind of 'off'?

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Off as in they were fighting over me for some unknown reason...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Oh that's just you being oblivious-

Hove: *smacks PJ* Not important- Mr. Cross? There have been some several incidents that Dream and Nightmare were responsible of recurring throughout the multiverse. They were not exactly in a...good position.

Palette: *brightly and abruptly* Basically their love for you was being used against them!

*silence*

Stain & Hove & Goth: *smacks Palette altogether*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: ......What?!

Glitchy: *runs pass Cross with chocolate*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: *from the distance* Glitchy stop running!

PJ: What the idiot was saying, you were held hostage, and Dream and Nightmare were forced to nearly corrupt the entire Universe through small but effective ways. With the amount of Sans's being targeted, I'm suspecting a Chara.

TK: *sighs* I get that you think a Chara might be involved but no Chara in the multiverse has enough power to-

Stain: Basically dad and uncle sort of both turned to the dark side.

Hove: Void, this is a mess.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: But the last thing, that I remember, before I woke up in that place, is someone in a red scarf attacking me.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Goth:.....What?

Palette: *holding his head in pain, focus sharpening on Cross*

Gradient:...Would this someone possibly have glitches all around him, with a melting right socket?

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Yes....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Goth:...*gets up to walk towards another part of the Library*

Palette: H- Goth! Wait up! *runs after him*

Stain: ...Your attacker was Geno...which doesn't make sense at all. He can't leave the save screen without dying after all.

Ink: *skids to a halt eyelights swirling in shape and color* Did I just hear Geno?

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Yeah, apparently, he was the one to attack me but....

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: But?....*tense and looking ready to teleport out of there to track down Geno*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Something was wrong.... At times, he would be screaming at something to get out of him...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

TK: Huh...creepy...

PJ: The Creators are enjoying this too much to actually be involved with what's happening. Otherwise it would be boring for them. Gasters tend to be more subtle and talented when possessing someone. Fresh's parasite possessions tend to have more reins on the host as well. Which narrows us down to a Chara.

Ink: Right. If that is all, then I will just.. *opens a portal*

Glitchy: *immediately runs after Ink right before the portal closes*

Chronicle: Oh dear...

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Did Error just...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Cat? More like a guard dog.

Hove: Enough with your terrible jokes let's go after- *tries to open a portal, fails* What?

Chronicle: He must have figured that you would try to go after him...

TK: Welp. That ain't enough to stop another Guardian from tagging along, *opens portal* Gotta agree with Ink on this one though, you guys can't take on whatever is possessing Geno right now.

PJ: TK. *voice sounding low, dangerously close to hurt*

TK: *calm look* It's for your own goods. *time portals out of the Library*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *is holding onto Ink with his claws*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: *notices Glitchy once he lands on where he senses Geno is* Glitchy! First the chocolate now this! It's like you're seeking death!

(good night)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *meows* I love you too much to leave you alone in your own thoughts Squid!

(Night!)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: ...You know I have to fight him... he's corrupting the multiverse and everything... and it's not safe for any of the kids... I don't even know if I can get to whatever is possessing him without getting rid of him first...

Ink, huffing with a grimace: ....Goth's definitely going to hate me, worse case scenario.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *wacks Ink on the head with a paw and meows* If we can save Cross, then we can save Geno, Squid!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: *giggles* Ha ha, true...maybe, maybe I can find a way... *gets a faraway look in his eyes as he grows thoughtful*...You know, I never thought I would have ever gotten this far as a monster...I didn't think I was ever capable of being more than what the Creators imagined me to be...I mean, a soulless being like me having an actual bond with anyone?

Ink:....I thought it was the most unreal thing honestly.

Ink: *takes a deep breath, holding Glitchy close, than speaks determinedly* All right, let's get to it then. *begins walking in the direction he can sense Geno is in*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: That's the spirit Ink! Let's fix this mess!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Later, sorry i replied late)

Possessed!Geno: *lets out a staticky, glitched sigh, before turning his head in the direction Ink is in, speaks in a double voice* Hmmm so I get to have TWO halves of the coin then... *reaches to his sockets and pulls out a series of strings* The Destroyer’s powers alone couldn’t have been enough, of course.

Ink: *eye sockets go empty* ....You bastard....You stole that ability didn’t you?... *puts Glitchy down and grab his paint brush* ....

P!Geno: Why! Yes~ And I’m sure you know there is only one way for me to harvest these abilities~ *grins widely* Don’t worry. I will send you off to where your dear Error is soon enough~

Ink: *expression turns soulless with fangs poking out* I will send you off so he can tear you apart instead. *lunges forward and slams the tip of his paintbrush into P!Geno*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *meows and bites P!Geno's arm* Give me my strings back you abomination!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

P!Geno: What the f-*tries to shake him off*

Ink: *throws him up into the air along with some ink, making sure Glitchy falls onto his shoulders before he leaps up and after P!Geno*

P!Geno: *growls and materializes several dark blue knives*

Ink: *curls his phalanges and makes the ink sharpen and twist into both hands of Geno*

P!Geno: *angered glitched shriek*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *hisses*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

P!Geno: *slaps hands together and causes the entire realm they're in to be filled with cracks, upheaved platforms that are glitching in and out of existence, does a spin in the air and lands on one of them, preparing to cut off his hands that are being wrapped in Ink and moving upward towards his skull*

Ink: *lands directly in front of him and slams him down, drops his brush directly on P!Geno's chest* I wonder if you're a Chara... Impatience is practically in your coding.

P!Geno: *eyes flashing, going between Geno's normal color and the dark blue of the Chara* HhhGhhHr

Ink: Geno? You still in there? Good! Palette would be devastated if I had to kill his friends mother!

Geno: GeT tHeM tHe FuCk OuT oF mE

Ink: *chuckles grimly* Oh I'm about to do that. Warning, it's going to hurt, but you're not gonna die.

Ink: *curves his phalanges in a way that travels faster up towards Geno's soul and stabs into it*

Geno/Chara: *glitched screaming of both voices*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *jumps towards Geno's soul and he bites down on the Chara's Soul before he starts to pull at it*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Blue Chara: *screaming in Glitchy's mouth* nO nO NO!!

Geno: *is coughing up blood like crazy*

Ink: Shoot- *immediately opens portal to Geno's save screen to transport him there* Ok good and Glitchy! I didn't know you could do that!

Blue Chara: MoThEr****** It'S yOu iSn'T It You ShOUld HaVE dIEd

Ink: Actually that's...*sees strings reacting to Glitchy*....Error have you been a cat this whole time?

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *biting down on the Soul, using his strings to speak to Ink* Yes Inky, I have been this cat. This cat is me.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink:.......Oh my God I thought you died. *relieved laughter* Can you, uh, are you going to be able to turn back or-?

B!Chara: lET mE GO *is trying to actively steal control of the strings* nnNnraAAAgHHHH

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: I don't know, I was being attacked when I used the code.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: Oh boy-um, maybe Gradient can help us- Can you hold onto them until then?

B!Chara: *takes control of one of the strings and uses it to try and zap a part of Error*

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *bites down on the Soul harder* And PJ knew that it was me the entire time. The blob did his best to make it harder when I tried to tell you that it was me.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: *cheerily* Oh, I'm grounding him definitely.

TK: *teleports in* Hey, the multiverse is going out of whack.

Ink: Huh?

TK: Whatever THAT *points at Blue Chara* did, the entire multiverse and timelines are shifting and mixing up with each other. Core and I've been busy trying to do damage control, but, we can't stop the collisions that are happening.

Ink: Collisions???

TK: And the only thing we could figure out was that there is this giant black hole THAT *points at Blue Chara again* thing opened.

B!Chara: *cackling* HA! At least SOMETHING is going right!

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *bites down harder*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

B!Chara: AAAAGGH **** YOU!!!

Ink: Okay. Glitchy, you need to get your powers back first. TK, take him back to Chron's library, I will be helping out Core.

TK: Aright c'pt'n. *opens a time portal leading back to the Library* Should I send back up?

Ink: I'm not risking any of the kids. Cross and Epic are out of commission. Error, you can come once you've got your powers under control. Gradient knows what he's doing, he can help you out.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: Okay Inky, should I tell the blob that he's grounded?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: Yep~

(At this point in time Dust, Horror and Killer are reconciling with Nightmare who had laid them off after Cross got kidnapped, not wanting to get them involved)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Yep)

Killer: Boss, next time that you fire us, let us know why you are doing it!

Dust: Cross is our friend too! And I don't care if you was trying to keep us safe.

Horror: We could have helped you, or at the very least, made sure that you took care of yourself!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

NM: Guys it's not- It's really not that simple-

Dream: They-It had threaten us to torture Cross physically if we letted outsiders help us.

NM:..Thought you were all about the proper pronouns brother?

Dream:...I think it's only right to be angry at this point. If not for myself, than on others behalf.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Dust, Killer and Horror: It did what?! *All three of them bring out their weapons*

Cross is that Mom friend.

You don't mess with the Mom friend.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yessssssssss Cross is definitely the mom friend.

(Meanwhile back in the Library, Cross)

Cross: ...Dude, why do I get the feeling Killer, Dust and Horror are planning something stupid?

Epic: Dunno bruh, must be your mom senses tingling.

Cross: Wh- I'm not the mom friend how many times do I have to say it?

Epic: Bruh.

Cross: I'm barely any parental material, ask Papercut.

Epic: Bruh no. Stop being harsh on yourself.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Besides Bruh, you said Paternal, and you didn't say anything about Maternal instincts... You're a Mom friend Bruh!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Dude...Nevermind, I'm too tired to argue about this.

(Time portal opens, TK and Glitchy come in)

Glitchy: *through the strings* Sup bitches.

TK: *neutrally* Bad cat. Language.

PJ: *sighs* Aww and here I was missing you only being able to meow.

Error: Oh I know, by the way blob, Ink wanted me to tell you something.

PJ: ???

Error: You're grounded.

Stain and Hove: *burst out laughing*

Goth: *runs up to the group with Palette* Have you heard from Mom? Is he okay-

Error, still talking through strings: He's fine.

Palette:......CAT TALKING????

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: I never was a cat. Now, where is Gradient? I need his help, so I can help Inky.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Palette: O H M Y G O D I T I S E R R O R

Gradient, from afar: Oh, over here da-uh, Error *teleports over with different screens immediately opening that have numbers going down on them* Okay, so, try bringing the soul to me *prepares his own strings to trap the soul in*

B!Chara: *hissing profanities*

(night)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Glitchy: *brings the Soul to Gradient*

(Good night!)

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Gradient: *in one swift motion traps the Soul and begins extracting data* Your mom is fine Goth, he's back in the save screen.

Goth: *turns to TK* Please, I need to know he's okay.

TK:...Yeah, of course, but remember that you can't leave the Save Screen for a while after I bring you there. There is going to be a barrier put up.

Goth: Alright- I *looks back at Palette, slightly guilty*

Palette: Dude, he's your mom, go.

Goth:..Okay.

Gradient: *has picked part all the codings with an increasingly furrowed eyebrow* ....This thing took your title of Destroyer along with your magic dad...I'm going to need to contact the Creators for this...

Creator Voice: I TURN MY BACK ONE TIME AND Y'ALL ALLOW A VIRUS INTO THE SYSTEM-Oh wait, Gradient, honey, I wasn't yelling at you I was yelling at the other Creators- Oh my God WHY DOES THAT THING HAVE THE DESTROYER'S TITLE?!? Hold on let me fix this-

B!Chara: *screams of the damned*

PJ: Holy s***

Stain: Language.

Creator Voice: There! Error, you should have your powers back now- Oh God Is That A F********* Black Hole??????

Another Creator's voice: ....we're....sorry?

Cross: Is this how Creator interactions usually go?

Epic: ....So there was someone responsible. Neat.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: What the fuck?! I'm stuck in lockdown because of some stupid virus and when I finally get cleared to come back here, I find this mess?! Which one of you idiots was drunk enough to do this?! And I'm not talking about the characters, I'm talking about my fellow Creators!

Glitchy: *turns back into Error*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Uh...

Creator No. 1: Never mind that let's focus on making sure the whole Multiverse isn't lost. Hold on, I just... Error I'm going to need you to get to where the black hole is. For some reason Ink isn't hearing me. Communication waves are corrupted.

Epic: Is this going to be like Deus Ex Machina?

Cross: What is that?

Creator No. 1: Ah, shit, Ink, wrong way wrong way-

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error: *heads back to Ink*

Creator No.3: This is not going to be fun to clean up once everything calms down.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 1: ...Hm. Well there seems to have something come out of it though...

PJ: I don't see how any of this was good.

Creator No. 1: I have never seen you comfortable around a group of people in my life before.

PJ: *sputters for a moment*

\--------------

Creator No.4: Okay so I've managed to get the blackhole under control but, uh, Ink is kind of still in the danger zone, and there are several different Chara's coming out of the void and keeping the other guardians Occupied.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Error just swoops in and drop kicks several of the Charas away from Ink.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Eventually Ink and Error are just fighting side by side with TK and CORE working together to ensure that creatures of the Void stopped comming through, repairing crack in realities, Death, Respite(Reaper!Paps) and Life are doing their best to manage damage control, with life taking back some souls and Reaper and Respite making sure some souls went to their rightful places.

Good night!

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And most of the Kids are cheering Error and Ink on with Popcorn and Snacks.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

of course they are ljnanljejnan

(sorry for late reply)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(It's okay.)

And Epic and Cross join the kids.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

They would.

Ink, suddenly coming to terms with the fact that Glitchy was Error: ERROR! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING

Error: IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?! *traps several charas along with an eldritch creature into one net*

Ink: *slams down his brush in a way that creates a shockwave* YOU WERE GLITCHY THIS WHOLE TIME SO-

Error: DID YOU CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO ME?! YES YOU DID!

Ink: A-*dodges a giant blade attack* MIND FORGETTING I SAID ANYTHING?! *has a rainbow blush on his cheeks*

Error: FUCK NO IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH- *grunts as a chara slams down an hammer* TO CONFESS!

Ink: Error Please

Error: Save The Begging For Later

\-----------------

PJ: *gets up to leave* Yeah I'm not watching our parents flirt with each other.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Yeah... *grins* Nope! Dog pile on PJ!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: No-

Cross: *grabs PJ from the back of his sweater and throws them back on the couch*

All the other kids: *clamber on top of PJ while giggling*

PJ: I Hate You All

Palette: Awww, love you too sibling~

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: And we love you Bro! Let's watch Mom and Dad kick ass!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(meanwhile)

Ink: I MEAN- DO YOU WANT TO-

Error: *turning to Ink, stabbing through a Chara that was trying to stab Ink from behind while maintaining eye contact with Ink* Yes. I want you to be my partner. Now, *turns back to whip-slash another wave* LETS FOCUS ON GETTING OUT OF HERE!

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *cheering for Ink and Error*

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

They finally manage to defeat most of the Chara's before the Black hole gets closed, but are still stuck with 100 or so of them, and there is no back up.

Ink actually ends up losing an arm, and they come close to death nearly plenty of times. Ink can't bring his arm back for some reason he can't explain, and for the first time feels mortal.

They're back to back now.

Ink: Hey uh, how do you feel about marriage?

Error: Is now REALLY the time?

Ink: Might be the last chance I ever get... I can't bring my arm back.

Error: ...shit. Hey *slashes through an incoming hoard* Creator?!

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Yes?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: Marry us.

(I am in fact, re enacting the Caribbean pirates scene dsjzjsnndj)

PJ: Oh my God are they going to pull Emma and Will?

Palette: Huh???

PJ: This is so cliche.

Palette: I can feel your fondness though.

PJ: *throws a handful of popcorn at Palette* Shut.

(I’m going to be somewhere without internet for a few days just letting you know)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Okay.)

Creator No.3: Alright, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...

Error: Ink, do you take me to be your partner?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: I do. Do you take me to be yours? *slashes through a bunch of Chara’s* (Scarce internet found)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error: I do!

Creator No.3: As a creator, I now pronounce you...

*Error uses his strings to throw some Chara's around*

You may kiss....

*Ink dunks some Chara's in ink*

You may kiss...

*Error uses his Blasters on the ink covered Chara's*

OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST KISS!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

iasijnfjnjnqfkjq they finally kiss.

asfbkbab

Creator No. 1: ...I wanted to marry them. *pouts*

Creator No. 2: uh, there there?

Creator No.1: *sulks*

Finally, the portal is closed, Cross confronts Dream and Nightmare to hit them both in the head, confessions happen...oh god my hands are dying.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And everyone is just snickering at Dream and Nightmare pouting because Cross is upset with them.

Creator No.3: You know, you can marry these dorks, if you want to...

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No 1.:.... Oh Hell Yes

It takes a bit for Dream and Nightmare to actually confess to Cross though.

Creators words, they have a lot more meaning than normal words do. Creators words get laced with their own intent, and leaves a mark on the environment. A marriage that a Creator initiates practically makes the people they're marrying soul mates.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Wow.....

And Error grounds PJ.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yell heah he does

PJ: Hell No

Error: Hell Yes

PJ: The fact that you've never been there for the whole 18 years of my life revokes your grounding pivileges-

Error: Don't get lawful with me when we both know I can easily wipe the floor with you.

PJ: *without thinking* Bet.

Error:...

PJ:....

Error: *cracks knuckles looking like he's ready to wrangle PJ*

PJ: *immediately yeets themselves through a portal they just opened to run away*

Gradient: *snickers throwing popcorn into his mouth as he watches Error immediately chase after PJ*

Ink: *smiles fondly from where he's casually lounging with his other kids*

Palette: *gasps* Mom did you just feel a genuine emotion?

Ink: Hm??

Palette: You're??? Happy?????

Ink: *mulls over, than smiles softly again* Heh, guess I am happy.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And the kids just dog pile their Mom.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Of course they do that's the best part.

Anyways, can't think on how to add onto this....

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Does Ink get his arm back?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nah. :))))

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Okay!

And Chronicle reveals that he, and Gradient, recorded all of PJ's cases.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Gradient: Imma sell them online.

PJ: Wow, profiting off from your sibling?

Gradient: Aww, come on, I will give half the profit to you~

PJ: I demand more than that you barely did anything in half of these.

Gradient: I was working behind the scenes though. :)))))

PJ: Ugh.

Palette: You love us~

PJ: Whoever told you that lie?

Palette: Miss me with that denial shit.

*silence*

PJ: Nope. *grabs Palette* Grounded.

Palette: WH-

PJ: You're not allowed to swear.

Palette: BUT YOU SWEAR-

PJ: That's because I'm legal enough to swear, and I have the oldest privileges.

Palette: UnFaIr

PJ: Boo-hoo the world isn't fair-

*sibling squabblings as PJ drags Palette off into another pocket dimension*

All the while everyone else is just laughing too hard to breathe.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep.

And Epic is just so happy that his bruh is happy again!

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: Finally Y'all Are Married!

Epic: *turning to Dream and Nightmare with a glowing eye* I don't care if you're the embodiment of positivity or negativity, I will fight you if you break his heart in any way.

Cross: Epic... stop you're embarrassing me.

Epic: As your psuedo older brother I have the right to fight anyone that hurts you.

Nightmare & Dream: *have respect for Epic*

Epic has zero self preservation and can't sleep because of his eye.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep!

And one of the kids just asks if this means that he has more Dads now?

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Sorry for late reply)

Palette, Stain and Hove find it really weird for a long while because is my uncle my dad now or can i just keep calling him uncle and then there is the awkward matte of how neither Dream nor Nightmare had been in the kids life all that much, besides the few times the kids came to them to learn a new skill set.

The first adult they trust is PJ, who is their oldest half sibling, and Ink comes second while the rest of the other adults come last.

Actually, I can imagine PJ sort of being like how Nina was to Lilo. Sometimes he sees the coping mechanisms his other siblings take, and their imaginations, and he takes note of all of them in his mind while subtly validating them in small ways. Mostly by never asking them to stop doing those copings.

Stain likes to make a bunch of flower crowns and place them on people he considers important and close to him, and he is careful with the flower he picks. PJ absolutely never complains whenever Stain places a flower crown on him and will make sure that those who so much as show disgruntlement(besides being simply allergic to flowers) will have a series of mild inconveniences for a few days.

Hove likes to read books out loud, scary stories mostly, and doesn’t get the chance to do it all that much, but when she does decide to subject one or some of her siblings to her story tellings PJ never complains.

Gradient likes to play video games or have world building conversations regarding nee video game ideas that he could start developing, usually having a lot of personal elements in it, and it helps him cope. PJ listens, and gives his input every now and then.

Palette makes different balloon shapes, and sometimes makes them move around in a way that’s like real people. He imagines his parents being abot to be there for him the way Goth’s parents can. Well, Goth’s mom can at least.

PJ just validates all their coping mechanisms in their own way.

No wonder they don’t believe them when they say they hate them.

(Had to think about this)

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Okay.)

And all of the kids loved being PJ's assistants when he had to solve those cases.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

They did, they look back on those memories fondly. They also get to solve other cases without PJ's help later on. they always come over to tell them about it.

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep, and Ink and Error are cheering them on.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

they are. Ink is still nervous about being unworthy, Error is still nervous about losing, but they both want to try for each other and for the kids.

PJ still hardly comes to them for emotional problems, but they do be there for them, and let them help them.

this feels really drawn out now though...

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yeah, so they have a crazy happy ending.

\-----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

yep.

The End~

It was fun???

\-----------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yes! It was so much fun!


End file.
